doraemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Doraemon: Nobita and the Spiral City
March 8, 1997 |Running time = 99 minutes |Previous movie = Doraemon: Nobita and the Galaxy Super-express |Next movie = Doraemon: Nobita's Great Adventure in the South Seas}} Doraemon: Nobita and the Spiral City (ドラえもん のび太のねじ巻き都市冒険記 Doraemon Nobita no Nejimaki Shitī Bōkenki) is the eighteenth installment of the ''Doraemon'' feature films. Nobita and the gang are delighted to discover how beautiful one of Doraemon's cast-off planets are, but then a convict sneaks in and causes trouble. After Suneo bragged about having a ranch, Nobita was asked whether or not he has one, pressuring him to say yes. Doraemon won a number of lotteries for useless planets in the belt between Mars and Jupiter. When Suneo and the rest came to see the ranch, Nobita happened to read the last of the lottery number to the go-anywhere-door, leading them to a huge dreamlike area. As Nobita's toy horse pranced around because of the wind-up life gadget, Suneo and the others became interested in doing the same to their toys and let them live in the area. So they decided to make their own clockwork city. Doraemon's Long Tales VOL.17 Noby's Wind-up City Noby wins an asteroid at a raffle from the 22nd century. Complete with spacious fields, a beautiful forest and lake, the asteroid is the perfect place for Noby and his friends to build a wind-up city. Using the "Life-Winder" and "Eggs-actly Mirror," they bring their toys and stuffed animals to life and make copies of them. A stroke of lightning produces a highly intelligent stuffed pig called Twoink, and Wind-Up City quickly develops into a nature-friendly metropolis. But things take a bad turn when Tiger Goro, a convict on the run, enters the city and inadvertently makes numerous copies of himself with the "Eggs-actly Mirror." Noby and the gang have no idea that a violent convict is on the loose in their peaceful city - what will happen? The 17th tale of the Doraemon's Long Tales series is the adventure of a lifetime! Plot Suneo is boasting about his private ranch to Nobita, Gian, and Shizuka. Fed up, Nobita says that he will show his own ranch to them. When Doraemon refuses to help him, Nobita tries to find a way and discovers that Doraemon has won several lotteries that award "planets", though all of them are nothing more than inhabitable asteroids. When his friends come, Nobita shows a random planet to them, but to his surprise they arrive at a habitable and lush planet. Using a clockwork screw, they bring life to several toys and go on to build a toy town. Doraemon also builds an Egg Factory which gives birth living toys through toy eggs and a Photocopy Mirror. While capturing several satellite photos, they notice a shining substance inside a crater. Nobita and his friends go to explore the crater, but are hindered by a storm that wash them up to the shore. Returning to the city, they discover that the lightning-struck Egg Factory have produced toys that have human-like intelligence. Meanwhile, an escaped convict, Onigoro Kumatora, lets slip to Nobita's house and enters the toy city. When Nobita and his friends are distracted, Onigoro steals their city map, copies himself in the Egg Factory and with his copies travels to the crater. Nobita and his friends continue to run the toy city and are surprised by another storm which give life to more intelligent toys. As they are still curious about the planet, they plan to use an enlarged Suneo's toy rocket to explore the planet from space. Meanwhile, Onigoro and his copies arrive at the crater, but find that it is not gold as they presumed, but instead a giant shape-shifting monster that attacks them. They escape and sabotage Suneo's rocket, cornering the group near a chasm. When they try to cross it, Nobita falls to the chasm and lands on a bush, rendered unconscious. As the monster rampages again, the rest of the group and Onigoro escape using Suneo's rocket, but realize that it cannot fly for so long as it is only a toy, thus Onigoro and his copies stray away from the rocket while holding the others as live bomb, though they manage to escape before the explosion. Meanwhile, Nobita awakes and meets with the "Seed Sower", an ancient shape-shifter being who is the true identity of the monster. He explains that he had tried multiple times to give life on planets, including Earth and Mars, eventually settling the toy planet as his choice. While at first he tries to stop humans from entering the planet (Nobita and his friends are revealed to had entered the planet accidentally), he eventually chooses to give the responsibility of it in the humans' hands, before going away. With the help of the plants, Nobita escapes from the chasm and regroups with the others. Learning that Onigoro has taken control of the toy city, Nobita and his friends plan an attack to reclaim the city. They manage to drive Onigoro and his copies off the city, but they plan to attack them the next day. However, Nobita and his friends enlist the help of the toys, and with them they capture Onigoro and his copies and declone them to one being, who turns up to be the mole-faced Onigoro (the least hostile of them), planning to surrender to the police kindly. Nobita and his friends then give the responsibility of the planet to the living toys before heading back to Earth. Characters *Doraemon *Nobita Nobi *Shizuka Minamoto *Suneo Honekawa *Takeshi Gouda Gadgets used Cast Music Gallery Trivia *This is the last movie written by Fujiko F. Fujio before his passing after faints, as well as the last movie to be scored by Shunsuke Kikuchi. **This is also the last volume of Doraemon Long Tales to be released officially in American English language. Navigation ja:のび太のねじ巻き都市冒険記 zh:大雄的發條都市冒險記 es:Doraemon: La aventura de Nobita en la Ciudad de cuerda Category:Movies Category:1979 Feature Films